Me gusta así: 23 de agosto
by temariskater
Summary: Reupload: Para los que no vieron mi historia antes de eliminar la parte s-fic, pues nada, pero los que sí, es lo mismo, pero sin canción... Bueno, sin más, una carta, unos recuerdos, una pulsera...


_ ¡Ohayo! Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un pequeño Song-fic para celebrar... (Redoble de tambores) ¡EL CUMPLE DE TEMARI-CHAN!_

_ Para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, qué mejor que un song-fic con su amor... _

_ Espero que os guste, TEMARISKATER_

_ Bueno, después de un comentario totalmente constructivo después de subir esta historia como "song-fic", he decidido eliminar la parte de la canción y sólo deciros bueno... que escuchéis la canción mientras leéis los recuerdos de Temari, igualmente muchas gracias a Nonahere y a Umeki-Nara por sus reviews en la historia antes de borrar la canción. _

**Song-fic "Me gusta así": 23 de agosto **

En el sillón de un hotel de Konoha se encontraba Subaku no Temari. Había estado despierta hasta tarde, esperándole...

FLASHBACK

Una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shizune, la ayudante de la Hokage.

_ ¿Shizune-san? ¿Pasó algo?

_ Me dijeron que te entregara esto, en este instante.

_ Ah... Etto... Arigato...

_ Hai.

Shizune desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en las manos de la rubia una carta con su nombre escrito por fuera. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió. Al acercar un poco el papel, sin abrirlo, olió a... ¿hierbabuena? Entonces...

_Temari:_

_ Esta noche quiero hablar contigo. Iré yo. Esto es problemático, pero no te vayas hasta que no te vea, onegai._

_ Nara Shikamaru_

FLASHABACK ENDS

Cuando había leído la carta eran las nueve y media, ahora, ya eran las doce, y después de una jornada dura de trabajo, estaba reventada.

La puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe, logrando despertarla. Miró el reloj: medianoche. 23 de agosto. Su cumpleaños... Esa mañana volvería a casa. Total, para qué... Misiones, misiones, compromisos y más misiones... Se le alegraba el corazón cada vez que volvía a Konoha, y le veía esperándola. Dejaría todo atrás si él se lo pidiera. No lo dudaba, por una vez, no dudaba. Con cariño, ahora empezó a recordar... Recordar...

_Le conoció en los exámenes de ascenso a Chuunin y su forma de hablar sobre los hombres y las mujeres la exasperó sobremanera. Para ella, que había tenido que vivir siempre rodeada de hombres, y que había tenido que aprender sola, esas palabras fueron una bomba de relojería que desencadenaron su furia. Aunque luego, cuando la atrapó, se sintió estúpida, por haber caído. Y peor fue cuando la acercó hasta él con su jutsu. Como una tonta, se perdió en esa mirada de aburrimiento, pero demasiado profunda... Y encima él dijo: "Me rindo". Se quedó helada. _

_Luego, tuvo que ir a salvarlo. Estaba a punto de morir a manos de la mujer pelirroja con su flautita. La lanzó por los aires y le exigió a Shikamaru que le contara sobre sus técnicas. Oh, sí, su ego estaba por las nubes. Pero claro, él tenía que dudar sobre su capacidad. Qué más daba exagerar en el ataque con tal de demostrarle que ella era mejor de lo que él pensaba. "Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai", escupió cada palabra como si fuera cada una de ellas un cuchillo, listo para tirarse al cuello de cualquiera. Kamatari salió disparado de su abanico bajo la mirada de un estupefacto Shikamaru. Había acabado con la mujer pelirroja. Se giró para verle la cara, nada mejor que satisfacer su ego aún más. Sonrió para él, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. De forma siniestra pero dulce. A saber qué se le pasó a ese genio por la cabeza._

_En el hospital, ella decidió no dejarle solo esperando por los resultados de sus amigos, tras la batalla. Cómo dejarlo solo con esa carita de desastre. Si ella hubiera sido otra, lo habría estrechado entre sus brazos y no lo habría dejado salir nunca más. Aún así, cómo no, en un intento de distraerle decidió entablar conversación con él, cosa que acabó mal, porque él se levantó. Entonces, su padre le recriminó por huir de ella. Ahí se sintió como una porquería. Y más aún cuando él se echó a llorar._

_Al marcharse, de una forma algo brusca, decidió darle ánimos, para que se superara más bien. "Cuando estés en problemas, no te preocupes, yo iré a salvarte... Bebé llorón", le dijo._

_Algún tiempo después, las tornas cambiaron, y fue él el que acudió a salvarla, acompañada de esa cerda de pelo rubio. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, cómo la odió nada más verla. Asquerosa la tía... Igualmente, entre los dos, colaboraron para derrotar a la mujer de las espadas. Claro, la cerda esa se había quedado al margen por torpe. En ese momento, Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa en la boca y ella cómo no, se la devolvió con un "Somos dos en uno"._

_Más tarde pasaron tiempo juntos después de más de dos años sin verse para preparar los exámenes de ascenso a Chuunin, en los que alguna vez ellos también tuvieron que participar. Ese Naruto, que sólo toca las narices, les dijo que si salían juntos. Shikamaru lo miró con esa típica cara de aburrimiento y le dijo "Qué va". Lo normal hubiera sido empezar a gritar negándoselo, pero eso era demasiado problemático... Vaya, ya hasta en sus recuerdos aparecían sus expresiones. Después se tuvieron que despedir, como siempre con esa sonrisa, que sólo era para él, aunque ese genio no lo supiera._

_Ahora, ahí volvía a estar ella, en Konoha. Para terminar de preparar los exámenes. Junto a él. _

_Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo que sintió al mirar a sus ojos sólo había crecido, a pesar de la distancia. Era como fuego que empezaba a salir desde su corazón, hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo y conseguir doblegarla. Aunque jamás sería capaz de admitir eso delante de Shikamaru. Quizá también le gustaba esa cerda, o la chica esa tan basta con la que trabaja en el departamento de inteligencia..._

Bufó exasperada. La impaciencia no era una cualidad que la definiera, pero en ese momento, era la palabra idónea. Como boba se había quedado esperando a que viniera.

Entonces apareció una sombra en el balcón. Rápidamente ella se colocó en posición de batalla con un kunai en la mano y se abalanzó sobre la sombra, colocando su arma en el cuello de ésta.

_ Rayos, mujer, soy yo.

Se quedó blanca. Casi mata a Shikamaru.

_ ¡Baka! ¡No podías llamarme ni tocar en la puerta, tenías que entrar por el balcón!

Shikamaru agarró suavemente su muñeca, apartando el kunai de su cuello.

_ Bien, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

_ Etto... Toma, problemática.

Shikamaru le entregó un pequeño paquetito de tela de color verde con un lazo violeta cerrándolo. Ella lo miró y vio sus mejilla sonrojadas.

_ ¿Qué es?

Shikamaru la miró con cara de "Ábrelo y ya está".

Temari soltó el lazo tirando de uno de los extremos con cuidado. Dentro del paquetito había una pulsera plateada con su nombre y adornos en la cadena de color verde y violeta.

_ ¿Y-Y e-esto? _ se atrevió a preguntar.

_ Omedetou, Temari.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida. No recordaba haberle dicho nunca cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Shikamaru sacó la pulsera del paquete y se la puso en la muñeca izquierda a Temari. Entonces susurró cerca de ella:

_ Aishiteru...

El chico miró al suelo con un sonrojo aún más evidente. Temari estaba helada... ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía? Por el sonrojo en su propia cara sabía que era así.

Ella no dudaba. Y como no lo hacía, se abalanzó sobre el chico agarrándose fuertemente a su chaleco ninja, abrazándolo.

Él estaba más que sorprendido... Entonces... ¿Ella le correspondía? No podía ser... Ella no...

Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon en ese momento, cuando notó una suave presión en sus labios.

¡Kami! ¡Ella le correspondía!

Shikamaru correspondió al acto de la chica. Cuando ya necesitaron coger aire, un suspiro salió de los labios rosados de la chica.

_ Y-Yo también, Shika...

Ella sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y él no pudo hacer más que estrecharla entre sus brazos.

_Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review,_

_TEMARISKATER _


End file.
